


Vampire Virgil

by MythMonarchOfDarkness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Caring Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Caring Morality | Patton Sanders, Dramatic Irony, Gen, I Dont Think It Turned Out That Way, Irony, Panic Attacks, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, this was supposed to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythMonarchOfDarkness/pseuds/MythMonarchOfDarkness
Summary: Virgil has been turned into a vampire and no one manages to notice, least of all Virgil.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 104





	Vampire Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:Virgil does have a panic attack and is helped through it. Virgil is implied to have issues with his body image although it is never addressed. If either of these is problematic for you, please don't read.  
> This is based on a picture I saw on pinterest of, I think, tumblr with any user names cut off, so I don't know who to credit with the original idea.  
> Thank you Scotopelia for finding the original post!  
> https://paulichu.tumblr.com/post/120147691810/adriofthedead-zzdigital-what-if-someone-got

Virgil slowly sat up, yawning and stretching his arms above his head. His left arm suddenly jerked down to his side as a sharp pain made itself known between his neck and his shoulder. Virgil tried to think back to the day before, he couldn’t remember much after going to the park.

Virgil, climbing out of bed, realized he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. 

“Man, I must have been tired yesterday.” He continued to mumble about how he must have slept weird for his shoulder to be messed up like this.

Virgil picked up some clothes, a quick look at his hoodie reminding him that he really had to do the laundry, on his way to the restroom. He took a quick shower, bypassing the covered mirror, his therapist thought it might be a good idea to help with his body image issues. (1.)

Grabbing his phone... which he had apparently forgotten to plug in? That’s not like him at all, even super tired he would double and triple check before going to bed. Turning it on revealed, phew, 45 percent charge still and… 6:45 PM. Oh, and a missed call from Patton. 6:45 PM. Virgil must have slept for almost a whole day. Maybe he’s sick? Virgil didn’t feel sick? But it was not normal to sleep that long! Something could be really wrong with him! 

Virgil took a few deep breaths, an anxiety attack would not help things. His thoughts continued to spiral. Virgil tapped the missed call notification and input his password, knowing his phone would automatically call back.

Patton’s voice sounded after only two rings.

“Hey Virge! I was starting to get a bit-”

“P-Pat.”

“Virgil. Where are you?”

“Room,” was forced past Virgil’s lips.

“Virgil, I need you to try and take deep breaths, okay?” 

“Pat, some-somethings wrong!” 

“In,” small measured tapping sounds, following an all too familiar pattern, came from Patton's side. One. Two. (2)

“I understand,” three, “but you have to breathe first.” Four.

“Hold,” one, “focus on your breath,” two, “I’m on my way.” Three. Four.

Virgil struggled, some air escaping. Five.

“It’s okay,” six, “keep trying.” Seven.

“Slowly release it.”Patton’s voice, despite its calming tone, sounded out of breath. One.

“I’m close okay?” Two. Virgil shakily nods his head, despite knowing that no one would see. Three.

“I’m in front.” Four.

Virgil can hear noises at his front door. It opens, closes. Five.

Virgil looks up to see Patton appearing in his bedroom doorway, phone held in front of his face, other hand positioned awkwardly above it. Patton’s finger twitches, nail hitting the screen. Six.

Virgil’s grip on the phone did not relax. Patton knelt in front of Virgil.

“Are you okay with contact right now?” Virgil gave a small shake of the head, a twitchy nod, and another shake. Seven echoed through the phone as Patton tapped his screen, eyes never leaving Virgil.

Patton nodded, understanding. Virgil wanted contact but he also needed to be able to escape. No hugs, no heavy contact. Patton sat next to Virgil, slowly moving so their shoulders brushed, just enough so Virgil could feel Patton’s presence. Eight.

They ran through the pattern a few more times, until Virgil had draped himself across Patton, torso on his lap and head at a strange angle trying to look at Patton. Still they didn’t move for some time, before Patton hesitantly spoke up.

“Are you okay to talk now?”

“Yeah. It’s just...it’s stupid.”

“If it worries you then its not stupid.” Patton gave Virgil an encouraging smile.

“I slept for almost an entire day and thought something could be wrong with me.”

“Hmmm. You often have trouble sleeping so maybe it just caught up to you?” Virgil gave a small, hesitant nod. “Why don’t we move our weekly sleepover up a few days?” Virgil raised an eyebrow. “I could spend tonight here in case so that if something is wrong I can get you help fast.”

Virgil immediately scrambled into a sitting position, “You have work tomorrow! You’re a teacher! You can’t afford to stay up on a weekday!”

“Then we go to sleep early,” Patton’s matter-of-fact tone almost surprising to Virgil.

Virgil weighed the options. On one hand, Patton worked with young children, more than a couple of which had behavioral issues and dealing with them on a normal day was a chore, but while tired? That was not a position that Virgil wanted to put Patton in. On the other hand, Virgil did not want to be alone. What if his anxiety was right and there really is something wrong? Virgil glanced at Patton, that one look telling him all he needed to know. Patton was being truly honest in his offer.

“Ok.”  
……........................................................................................  
Patton wasted no time commandeering Virgil’s kitchen as, being asleep, Virgil hadn’t eaten in almost a day and quite frankly he looked pale, even for Virgil.  
“Anything you want to eat?” Patton asked as soon as he had finished clearing off the counter.

“Umm, I’m seriously craving something but I can’t put my finger on it,” Virgil licked his lips, “Metallic? Maybe something with a lot of iron?” Virgil’s voice drifted a bit as he attempted to place his strange craving.

“So meat?” Patton began looking through the fridge.

“I guess,” Virgil shrugged.

“Well you’ve got chicken. Oh, and some beef. I could probably make some stew, in case you are sick,” Patton muttered, volume lowering as he started planning out his recipe.  
……........................................................................................  
Patton groaned as he woke up. It was dark, with a single light. Patton turned to look, only to see Virgil’s face illuminated by his laptop screen.

“What time is it?” Virgil startled at Patton’s voice, quickly pulling off his head phones and looking towards Patton.

“Umm,” Virgil glanced back at his laptop, “a little after 3AM.” 

Patton froze, staring at Virgil. 

Patton blinked once, twice, “Why are you still up?”

“Netflix series,” Virgil mumbled under his breath.

“Virge, just go to sleep.” Patton, himself passing out a moment later.

Virgil shrugged and returned to his laptop only to realize that he had zoned out and stopped paying attention to the show hours ago. Great, now he had to start over.  
……........................................................................................  
Virgil raced to the door, pausing as he reached it, a bit surprised to notice he wasn’t out of breath in the slightest. Virgil knocked on the door. After a few minutes Roman opened the door.

“You’re late.”

“I know I planned to come immediately after sundown but I lost track of time,” Virgil rushed to explain. Roman dawned a bemused expression.

“You haven’t gone under the sun for a while have you? You look paler than I’ve ever seen you.”

“Yeah last time I went out I got a really bad sunburn! I don’t think I was even out that long!” 

“Huh, maybe you should see someone about that,” Roman turned walking towards where the others had already set up the traditional blanket fort.

“Hey Roman!” Virgil called, still in the doorway, “You gonna invite me in or what?”

“Oh yeah come on in.” Virgil stepped inside, closing the door behind himself.

“Why is it you never come inside until I invite you?” Roman asked, this wasn’t totally new behavior for his anxious friend, but it had definitely ramped up recently.

“ ‘Cause I’m being polite, duh.” Roman shrugged it off as the two of them joined the bimonthly famILY gathering, conveniently located in Roman’s living room.  
……........................................................................................  
Logan was annoyed. He was almost done with final edits for his latest research paper and someone had the nerve to call him. Logan glared at his buzzing phone but knew he should pick it up, after all Logan, the only voice of reason among his friends, might be getting called upon to veto one of the twins more dangerous ideas, again. Upon picking up his phone and seeing the caller ID, Logan worried. Virgil did not typically do phone calls, preferring to text as the phone calls tended to make him more anxious then normal, Virgil’s normal specifically.

Virgil was honestly surprised when Logan answered. He knew Logan was busy, but Virgil, he glanced down at his hand, was a bit worried. 

“Virgil, is something wrong?”

“Yeah, I think I might be allergic to garlic? I wanted to add some to dinner, you know spice it up a bit, but I now I have a...a burn? A rash? Something. Covering my right hand and I tried to google it and,” Virgil paused and took a breath, “I’m just getting a bunch of cra- stuff about vampires? I think I would know if I somehow became a vampire.”

“It’s alright Virgil. Vampires are not real, thus you are not secretly or unknowingly a vampire.”

Virgil took a few deep breaths, “Okay. Alright. Thanks.” Logan let out his own held breath, crisis averted.

“Would you like my help setting up an appointment with an allergist?”

“Yes please.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1.I have never heard of this actually being a thing, it is merely for the sake of story progression.  
> 2.This is the 4-7-8 breathing pattern from Accepting Anxiety Part Two.  
> This was supposed to be a comedy right up until Virgil decided to have a panic attack.


End file.
